zebcaststudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Diamond Foot
Diamond Foot 'is a 2013 spy film by Zebcast Studios and the second instalment in their "Bond Trilogy". It was released the 29th of March 2013. Plot James Bond 007 is chasing a criminal, Jacques Henrique, on the rooftops of Sarajevo, with Bill Tanner helping him via walkie talkie. Henrique shoots Bond´s hand, but he ignores the injury and kills Henrique. At MI6 HQ, Bond meets the new M, who informs him that Henrique was the member of a Spanish criminal organization called Diamond FOOT ( Diamond '''F'ederation 'O'f 'O'rganized 'T'errorists ), and that their best field agent, Gregorio Gomez, has been sent on a mission to assassinate the British Prime Minister. Bond´s mission is to stop him and, if possible, kill him. Q gives Bond his new car, the Aston Martin DB5. Bond and his friend Felix Leiter drive in the DB5 to a car park in Dublin, which is where Gomez is. When they meet Gomez, Bond reveals to Felix that he and Gomez are, in fact, stepbrothers. Bond and Gomez explain the whole story: When they were young, the stepbrothers joined the Royal Navy. They were both amazing for cadets. But Gomez went mad and hacked the computers to self-destruct the HQ, Bond had no choice but to arrest his stepbrother, and lock him away in a cell for five years. Five years later, Diamond FOOT freed Gomez, and trained him to become their best agent. Then a gunfight begins. Bond eventually shoots Gomez, presumably killing him. Bond then drives off in the DB5 to the Diamond FOOT HQ in Vigo, Spain to finish off what remains of the organization. After fighting his way through many guards in the facility, he sees Gomez, who had bullet-proof armor to protect himself from the incoming bullet. The two stepbrothers fight to the death. When Gomez knocks Bond down to the floor, he prepares to stab him, but Bond rapidly grabs his gun and shoots Gomez in the nick of time, killing him. At Buckingham Palace, Bond is congratulated by the Queen of England. Cast *'Ryan Woodward '- '''James Bond 007. *'Gary Woodward '- Gregorio Gomez, Bond´s stepbrother and the main antagonist. *'Aydan Woodward '- Felix Leiter. *'Amanda Jane' - M. *'Jimmy Maugleiter '- Jacques Henrique, a member of Diamond FOOT. Aydan Woodward voices Bill Tanner at the start of the film, Zebcast used a scene from the film Goldfinger for the part where Q ( Desmond Llewelyn ) shows Bond the DB5. Reception Diamond Foot received "positively negative" reviews from viewers, calling it the best of the three Bond films by Zebcast Studios. Critics called it the most "laughably awful" of the three, earning it a position similar to that of cult film The Room, earning it a "so bad it's good" status. However, critics did praise the new addition of green screen. It is not as viewed as its predecessor To Serve And Defend, which is the third most viewed on the channel. Diamond Foot is currently their seventh most viewed fan film. To see the film, click HERE.